


Captain Adam

by wordwinx



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordwinx/pseuds/wordwinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy was looking for adventure. He needed to prove to himself what a real man was. He found the perfect example to emulate, to serve, and to love on the high seas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece from my LiveJournal archives. I don't write Adommy anymore.

Tommy had given up trying to resist. It was obvious to him now that something awful was going to happen. He had made a mistake in coming, in hoping he could fit in and be accepted. In those dizzying moments spun in circles, pushed down then pulled up and tossed, Tommy tried to leave his body. He thought about the glen just beyond the spinney where he could count the stars and dream of lands far away. He thought about Alice, so pretty with lips so soft even when they frowned as she slunk down the aisle, her father’s arrangement waiting at the end. He thought about pudding the way his mum made it and the stray dog he saved and a book he read once. It was almost enough to block out the stench of breath in his face and the sting of pinches around his small wrists. Those sloppy men, five or six of them, drunk and taunting aimed to hurt, to have their way with him. 

Tommy decided after fate had taken Alice and his mum away from him in one single winter that he couldn’t face showing up at his uncle’s door looking for a favor. He was stronger than that, more resilient. Tommy could find his own way. He wanted to see the world. He needed a job. There was simply nothing holding him there. Tommy had packed a bag of what paltry belongings he had and walked into the midst of drunken sailors. The barkeeper said they were pirates looking for recruits for the upcoming summer market in the Caribbean. He brazenly approached their table with a swagger he hadn’t earned and asked what a mate had to do in order to join up. As soon as the words left Tommy’s lips, he knew from the expressions on their faces that he wanted those words back. Tommy stood his ground as two of the men gave him a long look up and down. His flesh crawled under their vulgar stares. 

Finally one of them called Barnabus spoke. “Join up? Join what?” 

Tommy cleared his throat and found his voice. “I want to be a sailor like yourselves.”

“Really?” The men were amused and chortled mockingly. “What’s your name?”

Tommy paused wondering if he should come up with something that sounded tough, but when nothing came to mind, the men began to look at him like he was daft so Tommy blurted, “Um . . . Tom.”

The men roared with laughter that after such a long anticipation, “Tom” was all he had. A big, fat man named Magnus spoke, “Well, Um Tom, we don’t need a new sailor the likes of you. The Captain’s got Um Kris for that.” Again the men laughed restlessly and began to grow tired of Tommy’s presence. Barnabus’s eyes narrowed as he took a swift swig of lager. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand contemplating. The others were whispering to each other, waiting for his lead. He shot them a scolding look then told Tommy to bugger off if he knew what was good for him.

Tommy had been dismissed his whole life. No one seemed to want him. His uncle had had words with his father and held it against Tommy all his life long after the point was lost. Alice’s father said he’d never bless a union between his daughter and the likes of a Ratliff. Everyone underestimated him because of his size and his beauty. His features were delicate. His hair was naturally blonde like a child’s even when Tommy tried to look dirty. Efforts to build strength only made him more wiry. He often thought of scarring himself somehow so he’d seem tougher, but he couldn’t do it. Instead he had gotten himself into a series of fights. All he accomplished was getting himself a reputation for being a troublemaker that no one wanted to hire. This was Tommy’s last hope. He could not accept an invitation to leave from these awful, dangerous men with any shred of self worth. He’d be one of them or die trying.

“Listen! I can do many things. I’m mechanical. I was quick at figuring with numbers in school.” The men blinked unimpressed and a little bit shocked that this mouse of a man had the balls to not turn and run. Tommy was grabbing at straws now. “I’m a good cook, too.” That got the attention of one of the sailors who was previously quiet. He voiced a protest, and Tommy quickly surmised he must be the actual cook challenged by the round of jibes from the others. They called him Otis. He countered an attack.

“Well if you’re a GOOD cook, you must either be a woman or a dandy.” Otis said the second word a little too loudly, and the men pulled him down looking around anxiously. They seemed frightened by the sound of it. Tommy saw their fear.

“And I can fight bare-fisted.” He felt for his pocket. “I’m also quite handy with a knife. Watch.” Tommy picked a post across the room and hurled it. Thankfully, the blade stuck with certainty if a little high on the beam. Tommy smiled and turned back to the table only to meet the eyes of the men who were now wolfish, almost slobbery. 

“I told you he was probably armed.” Barnabus looked at Tommy with a glimmer of respect.   
“Well, he’s not anymore.” The glimmer in Magnus’s eye was of an entirely different variety. Tommy fell over a chair trying to get away. That’s when they circled him. Now Tommy was desperately trying to vomit or piss himself in order to escape with merely a good beating, but he couldn’t do either. He never wished more to be drunk in all his life. The spinning finally stopped as Barnabus interceded. 

“Enough! You’ve had your fun.”

Magnus was intent on debauchery. “I haven’t had any fun, yet.”

“You’re drunk, Magnus. This is a friendly port. We don’t want to start any trouble.”

“I don’t think Um Tom is going to be any trouble at all!”

“I said it was enough.” Barnabus attempted to move the man toward the bar, and it took him off balance. Magnus responded with a roundhouse punch that landed Barnabus squarely on the mouth. He fell, hit his head and stayed down. The others who had been holding Tommy were suddenly aware that this game was no longer amusing. Magnus jerked him from their grasps and bent him over a table. Tommy couldn’t move. Magnus had Tommy by the hair with one hand and was busily wrangling his waistband with the other when Tommy heard a voice, loud and calm.  
“Get off, you hound!” Magnus stopped and shifted his feet which sent a rush of air up from the floor and across Tommy’s bare backside. He was simultaneously grateful and mortified by the sensation. 

“Bugger off, Monte!” Magnus was livid.

“Why don’t you go fuck somebody your own size, Magnus, like your wife.” That brought whoops and peals of laughter from the men as Tommy’s assaulter grew crimson. He took a step toward Monte in challenge which seemed even more ludicrous to the bystanders given his fly was open, exposing his less than impressive weapon. Monte pulled Tommy up.

“What do you care, Monte?! He’s nothin’ but a dandy.” At that, the men gasped in unison and the surprised sailor had the point of a blade gauging at this neck. Magnus didn’t need to see who had him to know he was had. 

“If you’re tired of your tongue, speak again.” The voice was cold, icy actually. Tommy found the courage to lift his head. Monte took him by the arm so he could stand more solidly and refasten his pants. The other one with the blade was taller than Magnus. His hair was long enough to fall across his cheek. He wore a single stud in his earlobe that looked like a diamond. His shirt was black and open down the front exposing four or five chains and beaded necklaces. He wore a brown leather vest, laced pants, and fringed boots. A man this well-dressed was not any deckhand. He said slowly with emphasis, “I . . . hate . . . that . . . word.” He turned without loosening his grip on the sailor he might or might not choose to cut and addressed Monte. “Is he all right?” 

Monte nudged Tommy to straighten up. “He’ll be okay.”

“I sent you to port looking for new men, and this is how you serve me? Didn’t you hear the man? He’s skilled and educated." Tommy felt the intensity of the dark man’s gaze and looked up. The eyes he met were a piercing blue framed by thick lashes and furrowed brows. Tommy was overcome. He owed this man his dignity. Slowly, Tommy’s chin lifted, and he was able once again to stand without Monte’s assistance. He noticed now that Barnabus was standing, rubbing his head and spitting blood from a busted lip. Tommy’s rescuer spoke to the man he throttled. “You may say one sentence and one sentence only. Choose your words wisely.”

Magnus whispered due more to the pressure on his windpipe than his repentance. “My apologies, Cap’n.”

The Captain huffed disgustedly and released him with a shove. The man grappled at this throat and coughed. The blade had sliced through a layer of skin leaving a thin scarlet thread from ear to collar. He continued to choke a few moments and sulk, humiliated. The Captain surveyed the room. Tommy could watch him through his tousled hair without staring outright. He had never seen a more formidable example of a man in all his life. He was a head taller than anyone near him. His shoulders were broad and squared. His legs were long and defined. He was handsome. God help him, but Tommy noticed these things being a repeated victim of his own beauty. This man had a broad, straight nose, high cheekbones, and a full bottom lip. His beard was shaped like a gentleman’s due to close, careful shaving. There was something else, though. The Captain’s expression, the flared nostrils and firm jaw, the flash of his eyes all made him more than handsome, stunning actually. “What do the rest of you have to say for yourselves?”

The huddle of men shifted from foot to foot as a single body. They spoke in unison like scolded children. “Sorry, Captain.”

“Now apologize to him.” They looked astonished for only a second realizing immediately that the Captain meant it. The bar keeper was watching, and it was important to show he had things under control. If these men intended to serve the Captain, they would have to willingly acquiesce to his authority. Again in unison they spoke.

“Sorry, Tommy.”

The Captain wouldn’t let it go. “I believe he said his name was Tom.”

“Sorry, Tom.” 

The Captain nodded toward Monte who understood. Monte kicked Tommy’s attacker to his feet and booted him toward the door. “You’re finished here, Magnus. You know the penalty for striking an officer. Don’t ever show your face aboard ship again.” The man growled in protest and shot Barnabus a look of pure hatred, but he knew there was no saving himself. He was unemployed. Once he was gone, Tommy mustered all the strength he had left. He felt very self-conscious and tried not to shake as he pushed passed the men to the opposite side of the room. Everyone in the bar watched as Tommy grabbed the handle of his knife and pulled the blade free from the wood in one forceful tug. The Captain raised an eyebrow approvingly. The other men slinked back to their table and ordered another round. Tommy headed for the door, but Monte firmly planted his big paw on Tommy’s shoulder. 

“The Captain requests the honor of your presence at his table.” Tommy was truly surprised and humbled to invoke honor from anyone least of all this particular Captain. He feared it might be a joke until he saw the look on Monte’s face. He was in earnest. “Who are you?”  
“Tommy Joe Ratliff.”

Monte frowned as if a name wasn’t what he meant. “Are you serious about being a sailor?” Monte had to be careful not to reveal too much. Of course, they were pirates, but there was no sense at all in announcing it in an interview.

“Yes. I’d like very much to serve on a ship.” Tommy was just as careful knowing full well what kind of ship it was.

“Have you ever even been on a ship?”

“Yes. I mean no, not exactly. I’ve been on boats, though. My mum’s folks were fishermen.” 

Monte seemed satisfied. “All right. If you want a job, come with me.” They stopped before they got to the Captain’s table so Monte could instruct him further. “This isn’t a done deal. Don’t speak to the Captain unless he speaks to you first. Don’t be shy, but don’t get cocky either. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Tommy found courage. He wanted nothing more than to impress the dark man who saved him.

There were two men at the table. Barnabus had decided to keep better company. He was still dabbing his split lip tenderly wincing after a hefty sip off a shot glass. The Captain himself was smoking a cigar and did not look up. Monte cleared his throat to get the Captain’s attention and made the introductions. 

“Captain, this is Tommy Joe Ratliff. Tommy, this is Adam Lambert, Captain of the Velvet Goldmine.” Monte sat down and took a drink. He seemed irritated by this matter and was glad that his job was done. Now Tommy was on his own. Adam eyed Tommy taking notice of his shabby clothes. Tommy wished he were tidier and swept back the loose bangs he had been hiding behind. He noticed the faintest curve in the Captain’s upper lip before he corrected it with a drag off his cigar. He absentmindedly pulled a piece of tobacco from his tongue. The silence was excruciating. The Captain squinted and blew the smoke slowly upward then finally motioned for Tommy to sit in the chair next to his. “May I call you Tommy, then?”  
“Yes, sir. Everyone does.”

“Do you live here?”

“Off in the country, but nearby, yes, all my life, sir.”

“You may call me Captain.”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Do you have any experience on the open sea?”

“No, sir . . . uh, Captain. But, I do know my way around a boat. I can steer. I can swim.” Tommy immediately felt ridiculous since the two things weren’t even remotely the same. The Captain didn’t seem amused or annoyed. He merely flicked some ash in a dish.

“I heard you say you were good with numbers, mathematics.” He rubbed his beard meditatively studying the young man making sure he told the truth.

Tommy realized that Adam must have heard his entire encounter with the crew members and felt his face grow hot. He hoped he hadn’t sounded as ridiculous as he looked. “That’s right, Captain. I know how to factor, and I can measure angles and degrees.” There was a long pause so Tommy continued. “My father was a carpenter before he died. My mum passed away a few months back. Her folks are all gone or far off. My father’s family, well, we don’t see things alike.” Tommy licked his lips realizing all of a sudden how parched he had become.

Adam pursed his mouth still making his decision. “Well, Tommy Joe Ratliff, because of you I’m short a navigator. My First Mate, Monte, here seems to think I should take a risk and hire you to my crew. He thinks you have good character.” Monte made a sarcastic noise insinuating that this was far from his idea. Adam took a drink but kept his eyes on Tommy over the bottom of his glass. Tommy swallowed hard under the scrutiny. “Forgive me, my manners. Would you like a drink?”

Tommy cleared his throat. “Yes, Captain. Thank you.” Monte snapped his fingers for service. Tommy ordered for himself. “Ale, please.” Tommy downed the whole glass in a series of controlled gulps, once again making a positive impression on Adam. Monte rolled his eyes. 

“Monte could show you what to do as a navigator. He’s a good teacher. You’ve met Barnabus, my Second Mate.” Tommy nodded his gratitude toward Barnabus for trying to help him earlier. Barnabus accepted with a curt jut of his chin. “I’m offering you a spot on my crew to join us aboard the Velvet Goldmine. What do you say?”

Tommy hesitated. He wanted nothing more than to serve aboard Captain Lambert’s ship. He had heard of this vessel in stories the local merchants had told him with awe and wonder in their voices. The possibility of adventure was enticing, but he couldn’t forget how he felt only moments before when the Captain’s men were ready to rape him. He didn’t want to have to live in fear. “What about them?” Tommy gestured to the other table across the bar.

Adam frowned. “I’m not a wet nurse. You seem capable with a knife, so keep it with you. Most men who find trouble are looking for it. I heard what happened over there, and you had a chance to walk away. Remember that. Once you’re aboard, they all know the penalty for insubordination. Not one of them is willing to lose his job.” He lowered his voice and added. “When I’m around, I won’t let them hurt you. I promise you’ll be safe . . .” then he paused before he finished the sentence, “ from them.” He cast a playful sidelong glance at Monte who harrumphed at some inside joke Tommy was not privy to.

Tommy brightened. “Then, I’ll take the job, Captain.”

“Excellent!” Adam seemed delighted and ordered another round to the cheers from his crew who had forgotten their own ugliness. “Bar keep! Another ale for my new navigator.”  
Tommy liked the way that sounded very much.

 

There were members of the crew who stayed on land to purchase goods for the season. This was one port the pirates did not plunder. Captain Lambert insisted on having a peaceful harbor in their homeland to rest and regroup. The villagers and business owners feared him, but they appreciated his money very much in spite of the occasional raucous behavior. The Captain traded the finest goods to be had from the Caribbean at a fair price. That was good enough for both parties to protect each other’s mutually exclusive interests. Once everyone was aboard the ship a couple weeks later ready for sail, Monte took inventory and made a swift roll call. Someone asked where Kris was. Tommy’s ears pricked. He’d heard that name before. When Monte said nothing, the Captain’s only remark was, “Kris, who?” The crewmates looked left and right and understood that this topic would not be spoken of again. Arrangements were made for new crew members. Tommy was given a bunk over Monte’s at the end of the sleeping quarters outside the Captain’s private cabin. Even as an apprentice, he had more status studying navigation than an average deckhand. Tommy trusted no one but Monte, but he slowly gained the respect of the crew proving every day that he wasn’t afraid to get splinters and blisters with the rest of them. He would tote, fetch, lift, and scrub right alongside the most seasoned of shipmates. In the evenings his duties were still not over. While the crew played cards, told stories, drank and sang, Tommy looked over charts and learned how to plot courses with Monte under the direct supervision of Captain Adam, as the crew informally referred to him. 

For the first time in Tommy's life, he felt happy. He was earning his place as a real pirate aboard a grand ship headed for the Caribbean. He was finally his own man making a contribution to a working organization of fellow free spirits. He was also holding the special interest of Captain Adam who found many extra errands for Tommy to run. The Captain would call to him from the upper deck, “Tom, come to me.” At first, the others would stop what they were doing curious about the Captain’s new favorite. Captain Adam would pat him on the back or tap his chin playfully. If he hadn’t been such a hard worker, they might begrudge him the attention, but no one could argue that young Tom kept the Captain in good spirits. That simple fact benefited everyone especially now that Kris had mysteriously disappeared. Tommy liked the special treatment and welcomed the praise for working swiftly and accurately. As far as the nightly lessons were concerned, Tommy didn’t consider that work at all. He preferred the Captain’s cabin to the rest of the ship. It was an immaculate room with many fine things that sparkled in the glint of candlelight. It smelled amazingly good. Adam seemed to get a lot of pleasure from the aroma of spices and oils from exotic lands. He insisted on bathing regularly and applying delicate scents to this skin. Tommy was often close enough in Adam’s proximity to notice. He welcomed Tommy to stand at his side when Monte gave his reports. Adam seemed so vivacious at the helm as the sun and salty wind gave character to his handsome face. He stood with his large booted feet shoulder-wide for balance as he savored the supervision of a tight ship. It was becoming obvious that the Captain intended for Tommy to understand many factions of how the ship worked. Perhaps the Captain had spotted in him a superiority that set him apart from the rest. Tommy quite arrogantly accepted that he was meant for great things and had a mind to make himself indispensable. 

There were evenings when the Captain did not feel like lessons. Sometimes Adam invited Tommy to his chambers for supper instead. He would excuse Monte respectfully. Adam would take a book from his library and read aloud. They would talk about the characters or the setting. Adam had been many places and could share his first hand experiences seeing famous landmarks and natural wonders. Tommy found all of them fascinating. It was as if Adam could see these familiar stories with new eyes. Adam would prompt Tommy to predict what might happen next in the plot. Since Adam had read all these books multiple times, Tommy delighted in creating the most outlandish circumstances for potential outcomes in order to make Adam laugh. Something about Adam’s laugh made him seem perpetually youthful, and there was an inexplicable melody to it. Sometimes long after the men had taken to their bunks, Captain Adam took Tommy to the upper deck to stargaze. He told him tales about the constellations and about ancient Greece. When Adam was bathed in the blue glow of the moon, Tommy thought he looked unearthly. Either he was made of reflective material or the moon magically activated Adam’s own inner orb of light the same way it pulled the tide. If Adam caught Tommy staring, he would simply smile and order him off to bed claiming he’d be worthless the next day without any rest. He always took the responsibility for stealing Tommy’s time even though Tommy admitted repeatedly that he desired to be no other place in this world.

After weeks of travel toward Barbados, they finally neared the shore only to find themselves at odds with a formidable storm. The electrical charge in the air had everyone pumped with adrenaline. At times like that, rank was forgotten and each man united in order to keep the ship afloat. Even the Captain himself, joined in. He discarded his rain-sodden shirt and took the wheel. The flash of his perfect white teeth challenged the lightening itself. His hair stuck like feathers to his face. His arms bulged and twitched with fatigue, but even in the darkest hour, Tommy could see the glint of resolve in Adam’s eyes. He would not allow Mother Nature to take his Goldmine from him. The struggle went on all night. The next morning’s sunlight was punishing. Everyone had simply collapsed from exhaustion and slept where they fell. Monte’s voice was gentle as he nudged Tommy awake. “Come on, move it.” Monte shushed him and pointed. The Captain had found refuge on the stairs when the storm had finally subsided. He was still there. The freckles across his bare shoulders sparkled with dry salt spray as Barnabus deftly hoisted his limp body over his back like a sack and headed for the Captain’s cabin. Tommy made a move forward unwilling to let this vision disappear. Monte reassured him. “He’ll sleep most of the day. Don’t wake him.”

Later that afternoon, the legends of the storm conqueror had already begun. Tommy overheard the crew members speaking rather openly about the Captain’s rare qualities. He was a master swordsman and card player. He could beat Barnabus at arm wrestling even though his biceps were markedly smaller. He could tell real pearls from fake ones by rubbing them on his teeth. He could blow rings of smoke from his cigar. At this, one sailor nudged the other and made a joke. Tommy didn’t get it, so they snickered quietly and let it go momentarily until one couldn’t resist the topic and added, “Wonder if the Captain can play the trumpet?” The other responded, “Trumpet? A trombone is more like it!” And he made a sliding motion far away from his body mimicking the length of the Captain’s virile scope. Tommy finally realized they were being bawdy and blushed. The two sailors looked at each other knowingly and smirked. Besides his extraordinary physical attributes, they explained that Captain Adam must be a fallen angel cast out from heaven for habitual mischief. Tommy laughed at that, one of their more ludicrous explanations for the Captain’s character. “You don’t know, Tom. You laugh like we’re foolish, but you haven’t heard the Captain sing.” 

The other man agreed. “When the Captain sings, the angels weep. If he isn’t one of them dismissed by God himself, then I don’t know what he is.”

“The Captain sings?” Tommy wondered why he didn’t already know this. He felt a little hurt that in all their evenings together, Adam had never sung for him.

“Like an angel, I tell you, but only when he wants to. It’s got to be a good night when he’s in the mood.”

Such a night finally arrived after a very successful encounter with a supply ship from Antigua. Before they could dock, the Captain and crew generously obliged the ship by lightening them of their burdens. The spices and linens alone would sell for enough in the open market to feed and clothe them all winter. Captain Adam couldn’t stop smiling. After one of their more luxurious feasts, the crew gathered together on deck to enjoy the mild south easterly breeze and watch the sun set. They drank quite liberally. Captain Adam was feeling particularly festive and had donned his most lavishly plumed hat. The crewmen cheered their approval. One of the older shipmates asked the Captain outright if he would sing for them. Adam smiled almost sheepishly and looked away. “I don’t know.”

“Please, Captain. It would be the perfect end to this day for you to finish us off with a melody.”

“Well, I suppose, but only if Monte will play his guitar.”

Several crewmembers goaded Monte on. “Go Monte, go, before he changes his mind.” Tommy had never seen Monte move so fast. When he returned, he tuned his instrument for a moment then nodded to Adam that he was ready. 

“What shall I sing? I don’t know anything remotely appropriate.” This of course was a modest falsehood, since Adam always chose exactly the right song for everyone’s mood. It just so happened that in spite of the crew’s newfound riches, they were as a whole missing the wealth of family and fellowship back home. Adam had his own remembrances of days past and chose a song so full of longing, even the most hardened of them was brushing tears away when he was done. Tommy had never heard a voice so pure or full of grace. He wept openly and never doubted again when the deckhands claimed Adam was sent from God.

The Velvet Goldmine stayed docked in the Caribbean for several weeks lifting anchor to meander up or down the coasts as opportunity or pleasure led them. Over time, Tommy didn’t see Captain Adam as a ruthless criminal but a businessman and adventurer. The shipmates marveled at the Captain’s ability to trade up and manipulate folks out of their riches smiling all the while as if they were happy to do it. He was also a considerate boss with the crew so long as each man pulled his weight. If someone stepped over the line or shirked his duties, Captain Adam could be brutal. When two men were arguing over cards, the Captain banged their heads together knocking them both out cold. The Captain booted a man to his feet and halfway across the cargo bay for falling asleep at his post. Tommy had also witnessed the flogging of a man caught stealing which was performed by Barnabus under the Captain’s orders. He and the crewmen had good reason to fear the Captain aboard ship. On the other hand, Tommy was usually spared Captain Adam’s antics on land. Tommy was considered too rare a commodity to squander in swordplay. A navigator was hard to come by after all. Monte and the cook, Otis also frequently stayed behind. The more Tommy learned about the Captain, the more he wanted to know. There was so much that intrigued him about Adam and so much he still didn’t understand. His interest was swiftly becoming infatuation. When Tommy had questions, Monte was impossible to crack, but the gossipy cook was happy to spill absolutely every ounce of rumor he possessed. Otis had forgotten all about his meanness to Tommy that first night weeks ago especially since Tommy had offered to show him some cooking techniques he learned from his mum that made the crew offer Otis praise and new respect. Tommy never took credit, and Otis began to take pride in his work asking the shipmates to bring him fresh vegetables and herbs whenever available. One day, when the Captain and his landing party were on a trading mission with “untrustworthy scalawags” as Monte put it, Tommy went to the galley to talk to Otis privately. Something had been bothering him. One of the deckhands had accidentally called him Kris then immediately apologized and swiftly gone away scorning himself severely for the slip. 

“Otis, who’s Kris?” The same scornful look of discomfort crossed Otis’ face. 

“That matter should be left alone all together.” Otis pretended to be busy restacking pots. “If the Captain hasn’t told you already, then maybe he has his reasons.”

“Come on. I want to know. The men made a joke about Kris at the table back in the bar that first night, but I don’t know what that was about. Everyone looks at me funny sometimes, even Monte. So what gives? If I remind the crew of Kris, I need to know what happened to him.” The Captain and his First Mate often looked at each other knowingly without saying anything. They seemed to avoid Tommy’s eyes or suggest he mind his own business and get back to studying. Tommy had a suspicion that the special errands he ran for Adam were reserved for Kris seasons before. He had an odd lump in the pit of his stomach that kept threatening to surface if he didn’t swallow it down. “Otis, please, talk to me.”

Otis wiped a broad hand across his muzzle and pulled Tommy over to a table to sit. He looked around even though the ship was nearly empty accept for Monte up in Adam’s cabin. “You must never repeat what I’m going to tell you. We mates simply do not discuss it EVER not even when we’re drunk and tossing off insults and such.” It was just too good a story to keep to himself. “Kristopher came to the ship a couple seasons ago about this time. We’d docked in the Caymans, and everyone was having a jolly ole time. The Captain disappeared like he almost always does to do . . . well, whatever it is he bloody wants to do. Anyway, when we boarded ship again, the Captain had a guest. It was Kris. He was small like you only with brown hair and eyes. He looked like a stray pup actually, frail and scared. As you well know, the men can be aggressive with that sort.” Tommy shook his head. “Well, the Captain made it very clear who Kris belonged to. He was a funny little thing, not much of a worker, but we liked him all the same. He recited poems for us and drew pictures.” Otis became wistful. “The sea is a hard place for an artist, so sensitive like he was. He wasn’t a scrapper like you. Anyway, Kris was the Captain’s . . . personal assistant.” Otis widened his eyes hoping Tommy would get it.

“You mean like a cabin boy?”

“Yes! Exactly! Kris was the Captain’s cabin boy.”

“So what does that mean exactly?”

Otis had started to rise but sunk back onto his stool. He said it as matter-of-factly as he possibly could. “Kris shared a cabin with the Captain.” 

Slowly it began to dawn on Tommy what the secrecy was all about. “So, they shared a bed, then.”

Otis nodded and winced as the reality of the comparison became clearer to Tommy. “You mean, everybody thinks I’m sleeping with Adam!?” Otis clamped his hand over Tommy’s mouth to shush him, but Tommy tore it away. He began to pace. “I’m not the Captain’s lover! I’m a navigator!”

Otis shrugged and got up rather nervously. “Okay. Well, then good, there’s nothing left to discuss.”

Tommy knew Otis didn’t believe him. “Look, it’s not like people haven’t teased me before about the way I look. I thought I’d proven myself here aboard the Velvet Goldmine. And, now you tell me the whole crew thinks I’m a poof, a fairy, a dandy!”

“Oh, Tom! Don’t EVER say that word.”

Tommy remembered Adam’s reaction to Magnus, when he used the word “dandy” to describe Tommy. Did the Captain think Tommy was just that? Did he have plans for Tommy that included duties beyond navigation? Is that why Monte was so secretive? Would Adam even ask or just take him? “I can’t believe this. The Captain is . . .” Tommy couldn’t find the words he wanted, so Otis finished it for him.

“The Captain is a bloody, bad ass pirate descended of Viking royalty, but he wears perfume and kisses other men. I’d say at least half the crew thinks the same of you.”

“I can’t believe this is happening.”

“So you and the Captain aren’t . . . ?”

“No!”

“So you really are learning how to navigate the ship? I’ll be damned.”

Tommy buried his head in his hands. “Oh my God. I’ll just have to set them straight.”

“Hold on. This is dangerous business, Tom. You can’t tell anyone.”

“Why not?” 

“Even on a pirate ship, there are rules and protocols. There were men with more experience than you who should have been bumped to navigator when Mangus got kicked off. Everyone just suspected that Monte was going to navigate as part of the cover for you. Kris held no rank. He wasn’t a pirate. The Captain’s favoritism was excused because of their special relationship.” 

“So what happened? Why did Kris leave?”

“I don’t know. Nobody does expect maybe Monte. It’s easy to mind your own business when you have to. That’s what I suggest you do, Tom. Mind your own business.”

“But this IS my business, Otis. This is between me and the Captain. I have to talk to him.”

“Are you daft? It won’t do any good. Don’t you see? The Captain’s way, isn’t a secret. Everyone knows, and the Captain knows we know. But it stays unmentioned. That is his choice. You can’t make him confront the truth if he doesn’t want to.”

Otis said those last words to Tommy’s back as he stormed out of the galley. He slammed solidly into Monte who was attempting to burst in. “What are you going to do?”

“You heard everything?”

Monte pushed Tommy back into the kitchen and shut the door. “We need to talk.” 

“What happened to Kris? Why was he dismissed?” Tommy needed answers.

“He wasn’t dismissed. He left of his own accord.” 

Otis began to edge toward the door. “Maybe I should go.”

“Oh no you don’t! You’re in this now.” Monte returned his focus to Tommy. “Kris got tired of sea life. He had a mother and sisters on the main land. He wanted to go home. Otis didn’t tell you the whole story. The Captain bought Kris out of slavery. He’d been kidnapped and sold. He owed his life to the Captain. They fell in love. It just wasn’t enough.”

“So, I’m some kind of replacement then, a new plaything for the Captain?”

Monte was appalled. “No! First and foremost, you’re a navigator. What happened to you at the bar with Magnus reminded the Captain about saving Kris. He allows the crew to believe you are his lover so they won’t be jealous of your position. These men are loyal to a degree, but the bottom line is the money.” Otis confirmed it with emphatic nodding. “If they believed the Captain was cheating them out of their rightful promotions just so he could have a pretty navigator, they might do something drastic.”

“Like mutiny?” Tommy doubted that.

Otis bristled, “Over my dead body!”

Monte shook his head. “Probably not. We’re safe for now, because Barnabus is Second Mate, and he has very little ambition. They know I cannot be swayed. It’s more likely they’d simply walk away after the season is up. If they reveal the Captain’s secret, it might make it impossible for him to get a new crew. Then he’s finished.” 

The stakes were high. Tommy played a key role. He couldn’t help feeling sorry that it was all pretend. “All those nights when the Captain dismissed you to be alone with me was just for show for the crewmen then?” 

“Yes, at first. Lately, I think, for the Captain, at least, your time together means more. No one knows how he really feels but you. So what are you going to do?”

“Will I ever get to be a real navigator,officially, I mean?” 

“Yes, eventually I think we can work that out. It’s what the Captain wants. Perhaps next season, if we can appease Barnabus with some other title, you can be promoted to Second Mate with navigation duties built in. No one else is as capable. There won’t be any argument then. My dream is for the Captain to make me Quartermaster. Before you, there wasn’t a fourth man. You have to understand how much trouble you have caused just by showing up at the bar that night. None of us had ever seen such a ballsy display with an even amount of credibility to back it up. Your flaw, Tommy, is you continuously underestimate yourself. That night, I saw in you a chance to retire. The Captain saw an innocent distraction. He just had to have you, and he was hurting too much over the loss of Kris for me to deny him. Do you understand?” 

Tommy didn’t like the idea of pretending. “This is the only way?”

Monte was ashamed of himself. “We never should have used you like this, but we will all profit by the season’s end if you can stay the course. You need to put your pride away and do what’s best for the ship, what’s best for the Captain. Will you do it?”

Tommy had been trying to hide the fact that he had developed real feelings for the Captain. Now that he knew the Captain’s attention was nothing but a charade to keep the crew off his back, Tommy was hurt. “Yes, I’ll do it. I can play this role better now that I know the plan and my purpose.”

“Don’t pretend too hard, Tom. You mustn’t lead him on or break his heart. I can’t condone that.” 

“You’re going to have to trust me.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was decided then that Tommy would continue to study navigation as privately as possible but also serve as Captain Adam’s companion as publically as possible for the sake of the crew. All the while, Adam was allowed to enjoy Tommy without any responsibility for truth. Such is the luxury of a pirate.

 

Tommy tried harder than ever to prove himself a capable navigator in spite of what the crew believed. After careful planning and consideration, it was Tommy’s idea that they head south. He had learned enough about the tides and the trade routes to understand where the most traffic might be on their journey. Tortuga proved to be a windfall! It was late summer, and the riches were plenty. The Velvet Goldmine was filled to the brim with goods that would bring several pieces of eight in the Americas and back home in England. The Captain was strutting like a peacock on the upper deck, so proud of himself he almost danced. The landing party, having returned from an amazingly profitable pillage, was eager to praise their leader. They clapped him on the back and shook his hand. 

“It’s just like always. He doesn’t have to steal, I tell you, he charms them into giving it to him.”

Captain Adam was grinning haughtily. After a few toasts to the Captain’s good health, Adam looked for Tommy. “Tom, come to me.” Tommy offered congratulations, but Adam had a surprise. “I have something for you, Tom. Because you very ably steered us in the right direction, I want for you to have the best of our spoils.” Everyone was watching, as Adam slipped his hand into the breast pocket of his dress coat and revealed a necklace that glittered. The crewmen cheered and applauded. Tommy stared with his mouth agape in awe of its fineness. The Captain ceremoniously put the necklace over Tommy’s head. Tommy beamed, and Adam took notice. He immediately pretended it was nothing. “I don’t know. The merchant I took it from said they were garnet beads which is my birth gem not yours, but oh well! I have so many baubles already. You wear it if you like it.” 

“Thank you. I’ll treasure it.” Tommy loved it, and he was thrilled that the beads represented Adam himself. He wanted to wear a symbol of him. It made him feel stronger, closer. He unbuttoned his shirt so the necklace would show more dramatically against his skin. He fingered the beads affectionately. Tommy relished the intensity of his Captain’s stare. “How does it look?” 

Adam delicately lifted the necklace admiring it against Tommy’s throat. The back of his fingers rested on Tommy’s pulse. “It’s lovely.” The men quickly dispersed to celebrate elsewhere respectfully giving their Captain a little privacy to look as long as he wanted. Finally Adam smiled just for Tommy alone, a gift in itself. Then he dazzled the entire party with a rousing, joyous song filled with impossible riffs and trills that soared skyward and delighted the ears of everyone. The men who knew how to jig, did just that. It wasn’t until later that Tommy noticed Monte eyeing the necklace with a certain amount of worry occupying his face.

 

“Tom, come to me!” Adam was calling for Tommy more and more lately. There was a restlessness in the air as the Velvet Goldmine made way for the Caymans. It was a risk to travel into the gulf region since it made a quick escape less likely should things go seriously wrong. They had lost good men there in the past when other pirates vied for territorial rights of previously untapped markets. The benefit was they might establish another friendly port where the men could disembark for a little rest and relaxation. Everyone agreed it was worth potential hazard. Tensions were mounting as the season came to an end. They needed a liberal break before the long journey home.

Over the last several days, the Captain had turned remote and ruthless. He ridiculed the men for minute errors. He denied all special requests. He increased the duty roster. Tommy was not exempt. Captain Adam had no patience with him or his studies. He dismissed him early each evening. The men were beginning to eye Tommy with reproach since many believed Captain Adam’s mood was Tommy’s responsibility. Monte and Tommy had been talking rather heatedly about Tommy’s interactions with the Captain. Monte challenged that Tommy was toying with the Captain’s emotions making him crazy just for sport outwardly flirting and catching stolen glances. Tommy insisted he was merely playing his part perhaps a little too well. It was after all for the crew’s sake. There was no doubt that Adam had lost focus. He was drinking even more than usual. He didn’t attend the last landing party claiming exhaustion and general ill. The crewmen had been very forgiving. Captain Adam had certainly earned his rest this season, but this extended mistreatment was beginning to make them suspicious. Monte had only seen Adam like this once before. He tried to warn Tommy. “If you’re not careful, you’re going to find yourself in a very compromising position.” Tommy didn’t get a chance to respond. Their argument was cut short since Adam called a second time with more force. “Tom! Come to me now!” 

As Tommy entered the cabin, he heard the hollow thump of a cork wedged free from a bottle then the unmistakable plopping of liquid flowing liberally into a glass. “Captain?” There was no answer. Just as Tommy’s eyes were adjusting to the dappled darkness, the Captain struck a match and lit a lamp. His gaze cut through to Tommy’s core. 

“What took you so long?” 

Tommy could sense something was wrong. “I was with Monte, Captain. I’m sorry you were waiting.” Adam waved his hand dismissing Tommy’s apology and tipped his glass chugging the contents with ferocious gulps. He blinked hard and shook his whole body as the liquor took hold of him. Tommy began to wonder why he was there. Adam had been staring at a paper in his hand. It fluttered when Tommy spoke. “Is there something I can get for you, Captain?”   
Adam seemed confused. “Fetch me a calendar.”

“There’s one on your desk, Captain.” Adam looked left and right refusing to see his desk at all. Tommy came to assist him in this helplessly inebriated state. “Right here. You can see for yourself.” Adam stood behind him and peered over Tommy’s shoulder. He lost his balance and bumped into Tommy who flinched when their bodies made contact. 

“Read me the date.”

“Today?”

Adam tisked impatiently, “Yes, today!”

Tommy didn’t need to look at the calendar for the very day they currently occupied. “It’s the 30th day of September, Captain.” 

“How long have you been aboard my Goldmine?”

“Five months, Captain.” The heat from Adam’s body was beginning to penetrate Tommy’s space. Tommy needed distance, but the Captain kept him still as if my mental persuasion alone. 

“Five months? So long? I think perhaps it’s time, don’t you?”

“Time?”

“Yes.” Adam was whispering into Tommy’s ear now. He could feel the moist rush of his words. “I think it’s time for me to give you what you need . . . what you deserve.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tommy’s urge to flea made him nervous.

“I knew what you wanted that first night I saw you.”

Tommy’s head was swimming. “I’m pleased to be your navigator, Captain.”

“Oh Tommy, you could be so much more. I think you’ve earned a promotion.” 

Tommy relaxed a little bit. He’d get to be Second Mate even before Monte had surmised. The Captain was merely toying with him. He turned around smiling. “Thank you, Captain.”

Adam’s eyes seemed black and he wore a drunken, dreamy expression. “You’re welcome. I think you’ll be excellent as my personal assistant.” Tommy frowned and bolted for the door. He opened it but Adam was right there. Adam shoved the door shut again almost catching Tommy’s fingers. He stepped closer and inhaled deeply from Tommy’s neck. “How can you smell like sunlight even when it’s dark?” Tommy felt a hand on his hip and spun around. He wasn’t ready for this. Adam leaned against the door frame his elbow above Tommy’s head. Tommy turned his face away from the ripeness of Adam’s breath. Adam traced his finger down the side of Tommy’s cheek letting his fingernail press a crease in its path. He tweaked Tommy’s bottom lip which made Tommy pull it in. The finger continued down Tommy’s throat to his chest. Adam playfully traced a heart shape over Tommy’s shirtfront. “You do fancy me, don’t you?” 

Tommy answered too quickly. “No!”

Adam licked his lips as he pressed Tommy into the wall and slid his hand assuredly between his legs. Tommy gasped. The Captain breathed into Tommy’s ear as he gently palmed his   
groin. “Seems more like a firm yes than a firm no.”

Tommy tried to wriggle free. Adam brushed his lips across Tommy’s cheek, but it was no use. Adam let him go and cackled wickedly on the way back to his desk. 

Tommy was livid. After all this pretense, now the Captain had decided that he did have feelings after all. “Fuck you!”

Adam sobered considerably. “What?” 

“I said, fuck you, Captain!” Adam raised a hand to strike him but changed his mind when he saw Tommy wince and brace himself. Tommy started to shake. “What is this? You said you’d protect me. You promised.”

“I said I would protect you from all of them, and I have. There’s no protecting you from me. Everyone who gets near is doomed. I’m cursed. Haven’t you heard the men talking? I’m a reject, cast away from heaven by God himself? Forced to live in exiled misery with the likes of you.” As soon as he said it, Adam sighed regretfully and squinted his eyes like he hadn’t mean it.

“So this is why you called to me? You needed someone to insult?”

“Yes, I need someone to insult, someone to tease, to praise, to spoil!”

“That’s bullshit! I know why I’m here even if you’ve forgotten.”

“Really? Tell me.”

“It’s business. It’s money. Your crew is a bunch of half wits, good hearted, but half wits, nevertheless. You need me all right, but not personal, not private. It’s business!”

Adam had contrary evidence. “Our suppers. Our books. The stars! You call that business?!”  
“According to your own arrangement! Yes, this was your idea!” 

“So you’ve been performing a duty, for the benefit of the crew, then?” Adam pointed at Tommy accusing him. “You were lying!”

“So are you!” Tommy saw the Captain’s face transform from rage to anguish. “What do you want from me?”

“I want it to be real!” Adam turned away and squeezed the side of his head like it might burst apart if he didn’t hold it together. Then he dove for a cabinet madly searching for more booze to drink.

Tommy’s heart was pounding. He couldn’t leave the Captain in this state of self-destruction. Maybe he could reason with him. “Captain. Stop. Think. You are a rich man who’s well-respected at every harbor! You’ve seen the whole world!”

“Yes, I have seen the world, and it’s small, Tommy. It’s so fucking small! I’ve been searching so long, but there’s no one. I have more riches than I can ever fatigue, and it’s worthless! All the fame and fortune in the world means anything without . . . love.” The Captain seemed surprised by his tears. He wiped his face on his sleeve then rubbed the bottom of a dirty glass with the hem of his shirt and poured one more. Adam referred to the paper he had been looking at when Tommy arrived. He stared at it again. “I met a man who changed my life two years ago, September 30th. And even that just wasn’t meant to be.” Adam didn’t want to argue anymore. He threw the paper on the floor then slumped in his chair, defeated.

Tommy picked it up. It was a drawing of a man that Tommy surmised must be Kris. Perhaps it was a self-portrait. It was easy to see how this man could have broken the Captain’s heart. So that’s what this was all about. Tommy finally understood. He knew the date and the hour he had met Alice. No matter the increment of time, anniversaries of a loss were always bad. Monte should have warned him. He might have handled this better. He carefully put the drawing back on Adam’s desk. “There is still time, Captain.”

“I’m old, Tommy. Time is for squires and merchants and epistles. I’m a pirate. For me, even time is stolen.”

“Everyone has a . . .” The Captain wouldn't let him finish.

“Not everyone.” Then the Captain whispered. “Not a . . . dandy like me.” His voice broke open over the hated word.

Tommy couldn’t stand it. “Stop it.” He wanted to go closer, to comfort his Captain, but he was too confused about his feelings to move. “You’re not a dandy. A dandy is a man of the court. He wears wigs and costumes and prattles around for the amusement of the king. He’s a jester and a flatterer. You are none of those things. You’re a man. The strongest, most honorable man, I’ve ever known, and it’s time you start acting like one again.”

“Be careful, Mr. Ratliff. I know who I am.”

“Well, at least one of us does. Tonight, I hardly recognize you.”

“That . . . is . . . all! You are dismissed! And if you don’t leave my chamber this instant, I’ll oust you at the next port for good!”

Tommy stormed out. He knew he had made a mistake to speak so directly. He cursed himself for making matters worse, but he wasn’t ready to bear the responsibility alone. Tommy made straight for the upper deck where he assumed Monte would be waiting. He was furious. “You knew about the anniversary! You set me up. You sent me in there blind!”

“I tried to warn you. What happened?”

“The Captain wanted to promote me.”

“So soon?”

“Not, Second Mate, Monte. Captain Adam wants a new personal assistant!”

Monte frowned. “I’m sorry, Tom. I didn’t know how bad off he was. How drunk is he?”

“Sloshed! He made a pass then threw me out.”

“Threw you out?”

“Yes, I told him just what I thought of him lately.”

“You could have at least tried to comfort him a little bit.”

“Comfort him? He needs a good kick in the arse!”

Monte was perplexed. “This is a sad time for him. The Captain is a lonely man. He needs companionship.”

“Then you do it!”

“He doesn’t want me!” Tommy wasn’t expecting Monte to snap. “Dammit! I tried. God forgive me. I’m married to a fine woman. We have children. I did try, he just doesn’t want me.” Monte leaned against a rail. “I love the man, you see. Not like he needs, but I do love him. I hoped you . . .” Monte shrugged. “At first, I thought you’d be the perfect distraction to cure his heartache. You made him so happy. Is it so unfathomable? I’ve seen you look at him, so don’t bother denying your fondness.”

Tommy clenched his fists but couldn’t decide what to hit. He bit his knuckles until they hurt then sunk roughly onto the stairs. “I’m so sick of this game. I don’t even know how I feel anymore. Monte, I don’t know what to do. How do I . . . ?”

Monte saw a glimmer of possibility in Tommy’s ragged expression. The Captain's well-being wasn't his only concern. They couldn't finish the season if the Captain got any worse. He pushed on. “The Captain knows what he wants. All you’d have to do is offer yourself.”

“I’m afraid.” Tommy looked away ashamed to be fearful and ashamed to be considering it at all.

“Do you love him?” Monte almost whispered it.

“Yes.” Tommy would willingly put himself in harm’s way for the Captain’s safety. He would step in front of a dagger or sword. He might even walk the plank or brave the gallows, but this kind of surrender played havoc on Tommy’s own identity. Who might he become as the Captain’s lover? He realized that what he wanted didn’t matter. The very dynamic of the crew had become so fragile, something had to be done. Tommy was the only one to do it. Ironically, Tommy had finally achieved his own personal goal to become indispensable. He couldn’t have known it would be like this. He searched the open sea and let the breeze clear his head. He recalled what the Captain had said about all the riches in the world meaning nothing without love. The Captain said he wanted what they had to be real. Was it real? Is that what he was saying? Whatever feelings Tommy had developed before were swiftly put aside when Monte convinced him to put on a good show. Was he pretending? Tommy had stood in that very spot on deck with the Captain at an ungodly hour just to wish a safe passage from the Seven Sisters of the Pleiades. Even thinking about it made him long for more nights like that. If he didn’t give himself to the Captain, he might lose everything. Tommy made up his mind. “Will you help me get ready?”

“What can I do?”

“I’ll need a bath, some soap . . . I don’t know . . . clean clothes.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Monte had access to the cargo bay and could easily talk Otis into drawing Tommy a bath. “You’re a good man, Tom.”

Tommy was terse. “Will I still feel like a man . . . after?”

Monte couldn’t answer that and decided to spare Tommy any further compliments. 

 

The next day, Captain Adam emerged mid-afternoon surprisingly in good spirits. They would arrive at port in the Cayman’s in a day or two depending on the strength of the head wind. The Captain kept up morale reminding them what an admirable and loyal crew they were. A few kind words went a long way to lighten the burden of their duties. The men were relieved he seemed to be back to his old self again. Some of them cast a nod toward Tommy feeling they owed him their gratitude. Tommy was steering the ship’s wheel through calm waters. The sun glittered upon the waves. The warm rush of air filled the sails and his lungs with life. Tommy was thinking to himself that he had left home for this singular purpose. Whatever his life had been before, this is where he belonged now. He would willingly do whatever it took to stay even if that meant facing his fears head on. Tommy didn’t notice that the Captain had come up beside him until he spoke. “You’re becoming a fine navigator, Mr. Ratliff, and a proper helmsman to boot.”

“Thank you, Captain.” Adam looked slightly off balance. “How do you feel?”

The Captain dipped his head and chuckled softly. “Like bloody hell.”

“I’m sorry.”

“So am I. It’s all right. I’ll survive.” Adam gave Tommy a casual pat on the back. “Carry on.”

“Aye Aye, Captain.” Tommy’s former anxiety melted away. They would be all right. The Captain had recovered of his own accord, and that made Tommy feel an even greater respect for him than before. Tommy didn’t have to sacrifice himself for the good of the crew anymore. They were all like Tommy both loving and fearing the Captain. The difference was that Adam returned Tommy’s love. It was too special to ignore. Tommy never wanted to leave the Velvet Goldmine or to serve any other Captain ever. He was committed to him for life. He watched Captain Adam make his rounds and admired him. From some distance away, Adam stopped and turned around. Tommy didn’t look away. Their eyes met. The connection was real, no more pretending. He didn’t care about the crew, or Monte, or anyone, but Adam. Now that he didn’t have to go to the Captain’s chambers, he knew without any doubt that he wanted to go. 

Monte came through with a shirt. It was too big for him, but it would have to do. Otis spent an hour heating enough water for the shallow but sufficient tub. Otis was kind enough to offer him a special soap the scent of sandalwood that the Captain liked. That’s when Tommy knew this was actually going to happen. A shudder of expectation shimmied up his spine. Otis mistook Tommy’s excitement for apprehension. “You know, men like the Captain are not uncommon. Other cultures accept a variety of orientations and preferences. Our Western traditions are too cruel where the heart is concerned. Don’t you agree?”

Tommy thought immediately of Alice and her arranged marriage to a man of her father’s choosing. That wasn’t what Otis was implying exactly, but still Tommy could understand very well what he meant. “Yes, I agree with you.”

“I have seen how our highborn kinsmen patronize their wives and lie to their mistresses. Our cargo is full of bribes and promises hoarded by these men in order to buy love. And yet they look upon a man like the Captain and call him a criminal, a disgrace.” Otis simply shook his head at the hypocrisy. “Can I get you anything else?”

“No.” Tommy appreciated the pep talk. He was ready. “Thanks, Otis.”

 

It was long after sundown when Tommy paused at the Captain’s chamber. He knocked twice on the door when he heard the Captain softly say, “Come in.” He didn’t look up when Tommy entered, but he knew who was there. “Why are you here, Tom?”

“I wanted to apologize and make amends. I said things I regret. I’m lucky you didn’t flog me or boot me off the ship for good.” 

The Captain put down his book. “I was drunk. An apology is unnecessary. You don’t have to do this.”

“Yes, I do. I’ve come to accept my promotion.” With that, Adam noticed the special implication of Tommy’s presence. He was fresh. His hair was almost fluffy like the first feathers of a bird. And there was something else, unmistakable, the scent of sandalwood. 

“What’s made you change your mind? You made it clear that you weren’t interested.”

“How can I want something I’ve never had before? It’s like a new fruit, I’ve never tasted. It may be sweet or bitter . . . I can’t know, but the look of it . . . pleases me.”

“You like how I look?”

Tommy stared at his feet. “I think you’re a fine man.” Adam smoothed his beard. He walked over where Tommy stood and lifted his chin. 

“Look into my eyes and say it again.” Captain Adam had to be sure this was real.  
Tommy dove into the depths of blue. “I say, you’re a fine man, Captain.” 

“I haven’t stopped thinking about last night. I’ve decided I should keep my promise to protect you even from myself. You don’t have to do this. I won’t take you unless you ask me to.” Tommy couldn’t believe it. He blinked several times trying to understand if the Captain was sparing him or rejecting him. A familiar stubbornness returned. He didn’t want to be excused. He would serve Adam Lambert completely or die trying. 

“I came to your chamber by choice, Captain, not by force. You may do with me what you will.” Tommy successfully said every word looking directly into Adam’s eyes. It was real, all right. The expression on the Captain’s face evolved gradually from quizzical to sympathetic to desirous in the moments that passed between them. Tommy’s heartbeat quickened as Adam took another step toward him. He didn’t back away. At first it seemed like Adam wasn’t sure how to approach him. He put his hands out feeling only Tommy’s aura at first. Then softly he touched him on shoulders and squeezed. Tommy relaxed under the pressure and breathed. With Adam this close now he didn’t want to look up, but he definitely didn’t want to look down either, so he fixed his eyes on the Captain’s chest. The necklaces, he always wore were much more detailed than Tommy had noticed before. One looked like shells from a distance, but up close, the whitish beads were tiny skulls carved from real bone. His silver chain had a thinner golden thread entwined. There was a black leather cord from which was suspended an amulet with a scarlet A engraved. They were beautiful against his tanned skin. Adam wore a white shirt this particular night. It was thin linen. Tommy could see Adam’s freckled flesh beneath the fabric. The Captain seemed more human than he ever had before. Tommy reached out ever so slowly and slipped his palm inside the open breast of his shirt. Adam’s heartbeats were strong and rapid. He braved a glance into Adam’s eyes. With raw, unfiltered lust Adam grabbed him by the throat and jerked him forward crushing his mouth across Tommy’s lips. He broke the kiss with the toss of his head then possessed him again bearing his teeth in a passionate grimace. Tommy gasped, and Adam took advantage of the opening, thrusting his tongue fully inside. The overwhelming sensations of wetness and smother made Tommy feel weak. The Captain let him go, and Tommy trembled where he stood. Adam was panting wildly trying to quell his impulses as Tommy licked his bruised lips. 

“I hurt you.” Adam said it without emotion as a point of fact, and Tommy nodded. Adam stepped away and began to pace like a caged cat. Tommy had to make it right.

“Adam, slow it down. Come here.” The Captain looked startled both by Tommy’s tone and the fact that he had called him by his name. He wasn’t used to taking orders, but he obeyed. Tommy wasn’t sure what he was going to do now. The vantage point was all wrong. “You’re too damned tall.” He looked around and pointed at the Captain’s chair. Adam sat eagerly with a new gamesome energy. Tommy sidled up beside him like he had on so many nights pouring over maps and papers scattered across the Captain’s desk. This time, Tommy focused only on Adam’s expectant face. Something was happening inside him. He craved the feeling he had just experienced in the Captain’s embrace. It was a stimulus, a rush of adrenaline, pure, intoxicating power. He alone brought out Adam’s most base animalistic drive. He had stopped the man in this tracks and commanded him to sit. The man who was twice his size, who had the authority to alter his destiny at a whim, let Tommy lead. Tommy had never in his life felt this kind of influence. The exhilaration was enough to bring on the undeniable stirrings of arousal. What might this man let Tommy do? It’s no secret that the only one who commands a commander is the one who shares his bed. Tommy could be his equal. He smoothed Adam’s hair affectionately and caressed his cheek. He traced the line of his lip with a fingertip. A rush of breath escaped as Tommy lowered his face ever closer. He held Adam’s head like a cup he intended to drink from. At first he merely brushed his lips under Adam’s nose then he opened his mouth and tasted. The Captain moaned softly and cupped the back of Tommy’s head. He pulled Tommy into his lap. Adam shifted under Tommy’s weight, and that’s when Tommy realized the seriousness of his situation. The jokes the men told about the Captain’s endowment evidently were not an exaggeration. Tommy rocked upright which made Adam clench his teeth with pleasure. It was thrilling to know he could make Adam want him that much.

“Say my name again.” The Captain’s voice was raspy.

Tommy nuzzled Adam’s neck where the scent of him was sweetest and whispered. “Adam, my Captain.” That did it. Adam picked Tommy up. In four long strides he delivered Tommy to the bed and began to undress. He tugged off his boots and tore his shirt breaking free of it. Every inch of Tommy’s skin prickled. He loosened his shirt and kicked off his pants. The Captain watched even though there wasn’t much yet to see. The new shirt fit Tommy more like a tunic skimming the tops of his thighs. 

Adam’s eyes widened. “And you want me to go slow when you look like this?” His fierceness was tempered by self-conscious humor. “I supposed you’ve noticed that I’m a bit of a brute.”

Tommy sat on the edge of the bed. He needed to be clear. “My chums thought it would be a lark to liquor me up and deliver me to a brothel on my birthday. I’d just lost my only love   
to another, and I was none too eager to go.” Adam’s features softened in a way that Tommy had never seen before. “Anyway, that woman was the most brutish beast I’ve ever known. She didn’t scare me, and neither do you.” Tommy hoped Adam realized he wasn’t some virginal imp about to be deflowered.

Adam smiled coyly since those who felt it necessary to claim experience were usually the ones who lacked it the most. “Did you enjoy it?” 

Tommy blushed. “It felt reckless, exciting, I guess. She taught me things.”  
Adam was intrigued. As he climbed onto the bed, he pushed back against the pillows and tapped the mattress at his side. “Come show me.”

Tommy crawled on his knees to Adam’s side. This night’s lessons in the Captain’s cabin would be very, very different than before. “She did this to me.” He leaned under Adam’s chin and kissed his neck. He licked then bit and suckled until Adam threw his head back and hissed through the exquisite sting. Tommy let his hand rest on the tightness in Adam’s lap. The slightest pressure was maddening. “She also did this.” Tommy bent low and slowly untied the topmost lace of Adam’s pants with his teeth. He held Adam at the hips to give him leverage. The leather cords made a zip sound slipping out of the eyelets with each tug. Adam’s breath caught when he’d had all he could stand. The strain was just too much. He moved Tommy aside, shoved his hand down the front, and lifted himself out. Tommy jerked the waistband free as Adam lifted his hips. He kicked his long legs loose then discarded the garment all together. Now fully exposed, Adam was magnificent. His eyes glittered with devilment as he bent one knee and splayed his thighs wide. 

“Is that all she could do?” The animal in Tommy awakened. He took Adam with both hands gently pulling his ball sac and cock in opposite directions. The sensation made Adam pinch his eyes shut and claw at the sheets. When Tommy trailed a line with his tongue up the underside of Adam’s shaft, the Captain could no longer stifle his pleasure. “Ahh! Sweet Jesus! God bless the whores . . .every fuckin’ one.” He continued a stream of curses throaty and guttural as Tommy stroked and sucked him to the brink of abandon. Adam flexed into a sitting position and cradled Tommy’s head in his lap. His soft hair slipped in and out of Adam’s loose grip. “Oh! Tommy, have mercy.” Adam came high in his singing voice. He pulled Tommy up and devoured his salty, puffed lips. Then Tommy’s entire body became Adam’s playground. Adam lifted Tommy’s shirt over his head and let his eyes feast first. He nibbled, licked, and tugged every inch of Tommy’s flesh from his ear lobes to his ankles. He made Tommy squirm, whimper, and moan. Tommy had never known this level of pleasure. He felt faint as Adam slipped his fingers into his body. He arched his back involuntarily and rode a climactic wave of sheer bliss. Then they kissed for a long, long time until Tommy knew the depth and breadth of Adam’s tongue. He knew he had a crooked tooth on the left side. He knew how to smooth the prickle of his moustache by flexing his own upper lip. They kissed until they tasted a tea of their own brewing bittersweet and divine. Adam swept his hands across Tommy’s back, hips, and buttocks until his bones turned soft, and he conformed perfectly to the shape of Adam’s body. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, resting peacefully until it was almost dawn. 

When Tommy awoke, Adam was propped on his elbow watching him. His hair was in disarray tousled in all directions. His eyes were half-closed and dreamy. Tommy yawned and blinked awake. He moaned and reached out. Adam scooped him up into a gentle kiss. When Tommy rolled back, he pulled Adam atop arching under the full weight of him. Adam’s body was molten hot and rock-hard. Tommy wanted him. He wrapped his arms around Adam’s shoulders and whispered, “Take me, Captain. Please take me.” Adam rose up on his knees and rolled Tommy onto his stomach. He pulled Tommy back and held him from behind caressing his chest and kissing him over his shoulder. Tommy could feel Adam’s erection in the middle of his back as if this pirate intended to rob him of something. Adam read his mind. “Your money or your life.” 

“Take it all and my heart too.” Adam eased Tommy downward then carefully, so carefully entered him. Tommy made noises that told Adam when to move. When Tommy’s breaths became even and deep, Adam thrust more assuredly. Tommy felt the pleasure through the pain as Adam handled him, both pushing and pulling his hips in a rhythm. They climaxed within seconds of each other then collapsed on the bed soaked and shaking, a tangle of arms and legs totally spent. They refused to move for the longest time, but the sounds of the awakening ship roused them. 

Adam groaned, “I have to get dressed. We’ll see land in twenty-four hours.” 

Tommy sat up energized by an idea. “When we leave the Cayman’s, I think we should head north to America before we venture home. If we can brave the hurricanes, we could trade in the Gulf and double our profits. Monte and I will plot a course and show it to you.”

Adam didn’t want to talk business naked. “You can show it to me tomorrow.” He reached out, but Tommy rolled out of the way. Adam clapped his hands. “Tom! Come to me!” 

Tommy laughed and tried to find his clothes, “I’m supposed to be on deck, or it’s off to the brig. Captain’s orders.”

Adam pulled him back before he cleared the bed and growled into his ear. “Your Captain is a scoundrel.” Tommy gave up resistance and lazily snuggled in. They kissed long and deep. Adam continued to tease. “How can you possibly serve such a malcontent rogue?”

“Truthfully, with all my heart.”

“What a lucky bastard he is then, the richest man in the world.”


End file.
